thelaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Religion
This page will contain information about the varying religious beliefs prevalent in Thelania. Deities Solnius Undoubtedly the most prevalent deity throughout both V'lithe and Aethyrlan, Solnius is the god of the sun, master of flame, and embodies the spirit of heroism. Sometimes depicted as a dragon in Aethyrlan, V'lithe depicts him as a young human with long untamed locks of brown hair, clad in knightly garments such as an armored tunic and billowing cape. Churches of Sol devoted to him are scattered all across both regions, built for any and all to visit and learn of him or worship in whatever capacity they see fit. While warriors swear their oaths to him due to his virtue of courage, the ways of Solnius also include that of charity and compassion. Thus, many of his churches also function as orphanages, and his followers frequently go out of their way to aid others in need. Swordsmen in particular are known to invoke his name due to his fabled skill with blades specifically, as do mages wishing to tame the element of fire. Rumors claim that at least one descendant of Solnius currently roams the land, though this is generally thought to be baseless, and anyone claiming to be such would be considered blasphemy. Solnius is often represented by symbols of the sun, fire, or a dragon wreathing itself in flames, red or gold are his primary colors. Ashur God of the raging storm, Ashur, is depicted as a trickster who uses deceit for the greater good. One of the lesser known deities, he is largely overshadowed by Solnius, though some still worship him in places such as Aethyrlan, D'mitha, and R'mora. Velca Goddess of night, and of the watching eye Velca is revered as a goddess of knowledge and magic by many, and as the keeper of shadows and secrets by others. Among Velca's followers the Wings of Velca are known widely for the establishment of the Mages Towers which serve as prominent institutions of learning in her name, particularly of magic though the collection of all knowledge to their libraries is welcomed. Common symbolism for the goddess of night includes eyes; particularly the third eye of true sight or wisdom, a large tome, a mages tower, the prominent usage of purple, and owls who are her favored animal. Yavona A deity of duality Yavona presides over the cycle of life and death and is worshiped primarily in the Isles of Zotora. The Chaperon ushers in new lives and watches over the dead who by Zotoran tradition are deeply honored. Contrary to what one might expect of a deity of the cycle of life and death Yavona is also considered a patron of the willing undead who act as mentors and guides to the tribes of Zotora who believe that life is merely the path of learning and experience before death where the mantle of responsibility and leadership must be taken up. Depicted as a tall slender hermaphroditic human figure bearing strong features of both genders Yavona is typically portrayed with dark umber skin and close-cropped black hair, sometimes this appearance is displayed only on one half of the body while the other is shown as skeletal in representation of death. As shepherd of the cycle of life Yavona escorts souls to their birth and from their death, guiding them safely and protecting them from the fell influences of those necromancers who would enslave them into unwilling undead. Similarly the deity is said to defend the living from the souls of those who break from the cycle and shirk the responsibilities of death to become malevolent spirits and ghosts. Common symbolism for Yavona includes skulls and bones, a shepherds crook, a ferry boat or pole, or a yellow vertical eye, use of yellow or gold with black or white is typical. Vagenta An ancient goddess of fertility and prosperity, Vagenta is associated with growth, nature, farming, family, fertility and motherhood. Depicted as a tall and plump rabbit Caiten with tawny skin and dark brown waves of hair cascading freely down her body Vagenta is typically portrayed pregnant and naked, holding any combination of the following; a handful of soil with a budding plant, an egg in a palm, cradling an infant who suckles at her breast in the crook of one arm, or bearing a cornucopia overflowing with bountiful produce. Though she is not typically worshiped in temples or churches with other deities there are numerous archaic shrines dedicated to her scattered throughout many regions, particularly in such lands as V'lithe. These shrines were and in some places still are used by farmers, breeders and those seeking to or struggling to begin families. Offerings are given in the way of effort to fulfill your own request, a farmer would bring soil and seed and plant them at the shrine asking Vagenta's aid in seeing them grow while tending them themselves. When the seed would begin growth the farmer would take it and thus Vagenta's blessing back to his farm to plant. Livestock would be brought to the altar too where they would be set to breed with prayers that Vagenta would assure flourishing offspring, and similarly those trying to conceive would come to the shrine and consummate their love with prayers that their child or children be born healthy and safe. Among those who still remember these shrines those that use them swear by the goddesses power and her blessings which they believe have kept their villages, crops, livestock and families thriving even through difficult times. Among her worshipers and antiquated texts on the subject it is also said that performing a pilgrimage and presenting offerings at each of her shrines purifies and enriches the surrounding lands, encouraging regrowth after disasters. Symbolizing the Matron goddess are the sprouts, eggs, and cornucopias she is often shown holding as well as rabbits, and prominent usage of greens and browns. Saints Artenia A brave protector and warrior from D'mitha Artenia was a mage and devout follower of Velca who utilized her powers to protect her fellow soldiers in battle against abusers of magic. She is said to have aided in the creation of the Wings of Velca and the first of its Mage Towers intended to assure the proper instruction in magic. The truth of this is not entirely known though she undoubtedly played some role in the order, though the exact time of its founding is uncertain.Category:Lore